


Famous Last Words

by MidwinterSun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, but crack that explains everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwinterSun/pseuds/MidwinterSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin becomes the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Drabble. 100 words. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick break from a seriously angsty, as-yet unpublished Star Wars epic. I wanted to write something for International Fanworks Day, so I challenged myself to write something exactly 100 words long.

“Obi-Wan!” 

“… yes, Anakin?”

“Igotajob!” 

“What.”

“I got a job.” 

“Anakin, we’re dead.”

“It’s at a school called Hogwarts. They have tons of dead people.” 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan picked up the pamphlet. “Oh dear.”

“Isn’t it fantastic?! I hear they’re interested in a new Divinations teacher…”

“No, Anakin. I have _responsibilities.”_

“Like what?” 

“Well, um… you don’t think your grandson will need guidance while you’re away?”

“What could possibly go wrong? He’s with Luke.”

* * *

“Allow me to introduce our newest teacher, Professor Anakin Skywalker,” said Albus Dumbledore to half-hearted applause.

This was totally wizard.

* * *

Ben Solo never got his Hogwarts acceptance letter.


End file.
